Tú eres mio y solo mío
by Yuko-96
Summary: "Pasos para ocultar un embarazo: 1) Siempre viste ropa ancha. 2) Evita el contacto cercano con las personas. 3) No ir a lugares como la playa o piscinas. 4) Usar colores oscuros." Fácil, pensó Kido. Pero pronto se daría cuenta que ocultar un embarazo no sería tan fácil como ella pensaba.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kagerou Project/Days no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jin.**

* * *

_**Prologo**_

* * *

Acaricio suavemente esa piel de porcelana. Cada curva, cada rincón de ese cuerpo era un deleite para la vista, un deleite que solo él podía disfrutar… él y nadie más.

Subió un poco más la sabana para poder cubrir ese cuerpo desnudo que estaba a su lado; Kano no estaba dispuesto a que su hermosa líder cogiera un resfriado, claro que no.

—Ya despierta… Tsubomi-chan~ —La peli-verde se removió incomoda al sentir un cosquilleo en su oído. Lentamente abrió sus oscuros ojos y, lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa ladina de Kano frente a ella. Se refregó un ojo aún adormilada, mostrándole al oji-dorado una tierna e inocente imagen, la cual lo hizo sonrojarse levemente.

Se sentó en la cama y se estiro tratando de deshacerse de la pereza que en esos momentos le estaba indicando que volviera a cerrar sus ojos y durmiera todo el día.

Sintió una leve corriente de aire en su cuerpo haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda. Volvió a mirar al frente, esta vez con los ojos un poco más abiertos y ella algo más despabilada. La figura de Kano a su lado hizo que un adorable sonrojo adornara sus mejillas, pero eso no duro por mucho… pronto cayó en cuenta de la situación; se dio cuenta de que ella estaba completamente desnuda.

—¿Q-Qué demonios paso? —Completamente roja miró al tercer miembro del Mekakushi Dan. Quería una respuesta y la quería en ese preciso momento.

—Neee eres muy cruel… ¿No recuerdas la maravillosa noche que pasamos juntos~? —Pestañeo varias veces tratando de asimilar las palabras que el rubio le había dicho. Noche… juntos… maravillosa… pasamos… Dios, esas palabras no cobraban sentido, no lograba comprender la situación. Levanto levemente las sabanas que cubrían a Kano y al ver que al igual que ella el muchacho no llevaba nada puesto se puso roja, completamente roja.—Dios, eres una golosa ¿ya quieres otra ronda? Por favor deja que me recupere. —Kano sonrío de lado, grave error. Kido apretó los puños y antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar, ella ya lo había tumbado de la cama de un golpe.

—¡Lárgate de mi habitación!

—Pe-Pero Tsubomi… ¡Anoche destrozaste mi ropa! —Y había cavado su tumba. Amarrándose la sabana a su alrededor; se levantó de la cama, lentamente se acercó al joven rubio y a empujones lo echo fuera de la habitación sin importarle siquiera que Shuuya estuviera completamente desnudo.

Al cerrar la puerta escucho un leve chillido, de seguro Mary tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con Kano desnudo en el pasillo. "Pobre" pensó.

Miró el piso de la habitación y pudo comprobar lo que anteriormente le habían dicho. Aparte de encontrar su lencería de encaje distribuida por todos los lugares posibles de la habitación, encontró también, la camisa del más bajo completamente rasgada y a su lado los jeans negros del mismo sin broche alguno.

Pestañeo sorprendida ¿De verdad ella había hecho eso? Nuevamente la sangre se acumuló en sus mejillas, todo calzaba, aunque no quería creerlo todo indicaba que ella y Kano habían tenido una noche muy, pero muy apasionada.

…

Ya a un mes de ese pequeño incidente -según ella- Kido, trataba por todos los medios hacer su vida normal. Cocinaba como siempre para todos, de vez en cuando realizaban misiones en conjunto, pero… algo no era igual que antes. Esos horribles e insoportables mareos que hace una semana no la dejaban en paz ya la tenían hastiada y si a eso le sumaba las náuseas que sentía cada vez que cocinaba, llegaba la conclusión de que estaba enferma, aunque ella no lo quisiera.

Salio de la base cerrando la puerta a su espalda. No iba a ir a ver un médico, pero consultar en una farmacia no le haría daño a nadie y no tendrían por qué enterarse el resto de la organización, definitivamente era lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento.

Después de unos minutos de camino, llego a la farmacia más cercana. Entró algo dudosa al lugar y mirando para todas partes logro divisar a una vendedora desocupada.

Algo tímida se acercó a ella y carraspeo la garganta para lograr llamar la atención de esta.

—¡Ah! Buenas tardes ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —La señorita que la atendió parecía buena persona, aunque sonreía demasiado para su gusto.

—Disculpe… hace más o menos una semana he estado con unas náuseas y de vez en cuando tengo carreras al baño para vomitar todo lo que como, bueno si es que logro tragar algo ¿…Algún medicamento que me recomiende? —Ocultando su rostro en su capucha espero la respuesta de la vendedora, pero en vez de darle alguna solución, la chica comenzó con un nada cómodo interrogatorio.

—Y… aparte de eso ¿ha sentido un cansancio frecuente?

—Así es. —Ahora que lo pensaba, cada vez que hacia algo terminaba cansada, incluso mientras caminaba hasta la farmacia noto que se había cansado más de lo habitual.

—Aparte de eso ¿Vas con más frecuencia al baño que antes? —Kido se estaba asustando un poco ¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas? Aunque si le estaba pasando todo eso. Así que solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. —Dime una cosa ¿Tus pechos siempre han sido de ese tamaño?

—¡A-Ah! —¿Pero qué clase de preguntas eran esas? Es decir, no le encontraba sentido decirle que hace unos días todos sus sujetadores comenzaron a apretarle más de lo normal. —¿E-Es necesario responder eso?

—Si quieres saber qué es lo que tienes, sí.

—Ehm… la verdad… es que hace unos días que… como decirlo… aumentaron de tamaño. —Había pasado por situaciones vergonzosas, pero esta superaba todas.

—Mmm… La última pregunta ¿Has tenido tu periodo en este último tiempo? —¿Era broma? Primero una muy incómoda pregunta sobre sus senos ¿y ahora la interrogaba sobre su menstruación? Pero qué clase de farmacia era esta. Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente hace exactamente dos semanas debía haber tenido su periodo y eso era algo extraño, ya que siempre fue muy regular.

—La… La verdad es que hace dos semanas que debía haberme llegado…

—Comprendo, un retraso de dos semanas. Espérame un momento, tengo justo lo que necesitas. —Con una sonrisa en su rostro la vendedora se marchó del sitio en el que estaba, dejando a Kido más confundida que nunca.

Ya pasado unos minutos la mujer regreso con ella, mostrándole una pequeña y larga cajita de color rosa. Kido, al darse cuenta de que se trataba sintió como poco a poco su vida se escapaba.

—Oye… muchacha ¿Estás bien? —La trabajadora de aquella farmacia miro preocupada a Tsubomi. Su rostro se había puesto pálido y sus ojos tenían la mirada perdida, como si estuviera ida de ese lugar. —Hey, chica reacciona…

—¡A-Ah! ¡Y-Yo no necesito eso! Usted está en un error. Solo deme unos medicamentos para los malestares y ya está. —La mirada de desesperación en la cara de Kido hizo que la farmacéutica sintiera algo de pena. Una chica tan joven tendría que dejar toda su vida para cuidar de una nueva; que aunque ella no quisiera admitir, esa era la realidad.

—De verdad lo siento… pero es el diagnóstico más seguro. Mira, haz el intento y si resulta negativo ven nuevamente y veremos qué hacer con los malestares ¿Qué dices? —Un poco más calmada Tsubomi asintió ante esa propuesta. Compro dichoso aparatito y se fue de vuelta a su hogar.

Miro hacia el frente, mientras que lentamente sus ojos se iban tornando de un brillante y profundo rojo. No quería ver a nadie, mejor dicho no quería que nadie la viera.

Llego a la base y se dirigió hasta el baño sin que nadie la notara, justo como ella quería. Miro la cajita y leyó las instrucciones, haciendo rápidamente todo lo que en esta decía.

Con los audífonos puestos comenzó la espera, los tres minutos más largos de su vida, pero una vez pasados comenzó el nerviosismo. No se atrevía a mirar el resultado.

—Bien, sea lo que sea debo ser fuerte. —Cerro ambos ojos y tomo el aparato entre sus manos. Conto hasta tres y lentamente miro el lugar donde aparecería el resultado.

Una… no, dos. Dos rayas rojas eran las que dicho objeto le mostraba ¿Significado? Positivo. El test de embarazo que había hecho recientemente había resultado positivo

Kido Tsubomi pronto se convertiría en madre, pronto compartiría su vida para siempre con una pequeña y dulce criaturita que, aunque no quisiera admitirlo… le llenaría un espacio considerable en su corazón, dándole alegría a su vida.

¿Qué haría ahora? No sabía la respuesta de esa pregunta en estos momentos, pero de lo que estaba segura era que no le diría nada a Kano. Ella ocultaría su embarazo todo el tiempo que se le hiciera posible, nadie podía saber que ella estaba esperando un bebé, absolutamente nadie y se encargaría sola de todo lo que su embarazo conlleve.

* * *

**Bien, eso ha sido algo... ¿raro? o tal vez tierno [?] lo importante es que les haya gustado, ya que pretendo seguir con esta historia~ **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leerla y si es así, dejen unos hermosos reviews~ :3**


	2. Capitulo 1

**N/A: Hola, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de este fic~ agradezco a todos por leerlo y dejar reviews, favoritos y todo su amor (?) y también me disculpo por la demora... ¡Ah! y decirles que desde ahora los capítulos serán todos narrados por Kido... además agregar que no acostumbro escribir en primera persona, así que lo más probable es que no este muy bien redactado todo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kagerou Project/Days no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jin. **

* * *

_**Capitulo I : Dos meses...**_

* * *

Me mire en el espejo una y otra vez. Por más que mirara mi estómago seguía plano como siempre… ¿De verdad había un ser humano ahí dentro? Bueno, estoy consciente de que aún está formándose y lo más probable es que en estos momentos sea del tamaño de un frijol. Sonreí divertida al pensar eso, ya que comencé a imaginar lo divertido que se debía ver.

A pesar de que al principio me costó asimilar todo, ya después de dos meses creo que el hecho de ser madre me hace mucha ilusión. El problema estaba en que por más que tratara, no podía recordar que fue lo que paso aquella noche con Kano. Obviamente tenía claro que habíamos tenido relaciones, pero ¿Cómo llegamos a eso? Cada vez que veo a Shuuya siento la necesidad de preguntarle, pero me da algo de miedo. Tengo miedo de descubrir que todo había sido un engaño de él para poder pasar un buen rato y simplemente eso, así que por la misma razón no le diré nada, no por ahora.

Termine de vestirme y salí de la habitación, debía preparar el desayuno para todos, ya que si no lo hago yo ¿Quién más lo va a hacer?

Llegue hasta la sala dispuesta a saludar a los chicos, pero eso no pudo ser. La sala de la base estaba completamente vacía, no había nadie ahí. Camine hasta la cocina esperando encontrar a alguien, pero no, definitivamente no había nadie en casa.

—Esto es raro… ¿Dónde están todos? —Me dispuse a girarme para marcharme del lugar, pero un susurro me lo impidió. El susurro de una voz muy conocida para mí.

—Líder~ Buenos días…— El aliento de Kano cerca de mi oído hizo que me sobresaltara y rápidamente me separé de su lado. Genial, estaba sola en la base con la última persona que me hubiera gustado de compañía.

—Ka-Kano… ¿Dónde están los demás? —Trate de mantener la calma, pero el solo hecho de recordar lo sucedido y el resultado de eso, me hacía ponerme cada vez más nerviosa.

—Pues… Como no te levantabas nunca y no querían despertarte, decidieron salir a comer fuera y luego irían al parque de diversiones a petición de Mary~

—Ya veo…—Mire al rubio sigilosamente, si ese era el caso, no entendía porque él estaba aquí. — ¿Y tú por qué te quedaste?

—Porque yo quería quedarme cuidando a la líder~

—Hubiera preferido que te fueras con ellos…

—Pero Kido… nuestro amor es demasiado fuerte, no podemos estar separados~ — Intente mantener la calma, pero ese idiota de verdad se pasaba. Lo golpee fuertemente en el estómago, dejándolo tirado en el piso.

Me marche hasta mi habitación avergonzada, Kano de verdad hablaba idioteces y lo peor era que sus idioteces me hacían tan feliz, aunque supiera que todo ese "amor" era una simple y vil mentira. En el momento en que iba a cerrar la puerta tras mío, algo me lo impidió y eso era la mano de Shuuya.

—¿Ahora qué quieres?

—Debemos hablar ¿No crees? —La faceta seria e impropia que él tenía en su rostro hizo que me pusiera completamente nerviosa. Quería hablar de aquello, pero el miedo se había apoderado completamente de mi cuerpo.

—A… ¿A qué te refieres…?—Traté por todos los medios posibles evitar el tema, pero no lo logre.

—Sabes a que me refiero~ a esa hermosa noche que pasamos juntos y desnudos…—Las ganas que tenia de golpearlo se hacían cada vez más grandes, pero algo me detuvo, algo muy grande que incluso me hizo ignorar todo lo que él me estaba diciendo.

—¿Are? ¿Tsubomi-chan me escuchas~?—Definitivamente no estaba tomando en cuenta nada de mi alrededor. Lo que me vino a la mente era totalmente necesario, lo necesitaba para seguir viviendo.

—Quiero…

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero sushi…—¿Un antojo? Definitivamente era eso, había leído que en los primeros meses los antojos de la futura madre no se hacían esperar y que a veces, estos eran bastante raros.

—¿Sushi? —Y ahí fue cuando caí en cuenta de que no estaba sola, Kano estaba aquí conmigo porque debíamos hablar, aunque definitivamente no podía concentrarme en nada más que no fuera mi anhelado antojo por comer sushi. —Si quieres vamos a un restaurant, yo invito~

—¿D-De verdad… ? —Dude un poco en aceptar, pero de todas maneras él era responsable de que me pasara esto. Así que aunque no le diga nada a Kano sobre la existencia de su hijo, haré que me ayude en todo… de una u otra manera. —Está bien… acepto tu invitación, ahí hablaremos de todos modos.

—Bien~

Ambos tomamos lo necesario y salimos de la base. Por el camino Kano me habló un par de veces, pero como anteriormente ya había sucedido lo ignore. Lo único que estaba en mi mente era recordar el exquisito sabor del tempura sushi.

Llegamos al restaurant más cercano que había y al entrar noté que Kano me miraba algo extrañado ¿Quizá y él ya sospechaba algo? No, definitivamente eso no podía ser posible. De todos modos oculte mi rostro en mi capucha y me dirigí hasta la primera mesa desocupada que encontré. Ahí tome asiento mientras Kano me seguía en el acto.

—Come lo que quieras~

—Bi-Bien… tendré en cuenta tu palabra esta vez…—Cogí uno de los menús que hace un instante había dejado uno de los trabajadores del local. Todo en él se veía tan bien que no podía decidirme y para mi pesar el mismo hombre ya había llegado a preguntar por nuestra orden.

—Buenas días… ¿Qué puedo servirle? —La sonrisa de amabilidad del hombre me dio algo de escalofríos ¿Cuántas veces la pondrá en el día? Demasiadas, me respondí a mí misma.

—Vamos, ya lo había dicho… pide lo que gustes~—Asentí ante lo que Shuuya me había dicho, así que nuevamente puse mi vista en el menú y finalmente apunte hasta un platillo que traía una gran variedad de sushis en él, suficiente para los dos, pensé.

—¿Algo más?

—Quisiera dos jugos de naranja, por favor~—Justo en el clavo. Kano puso una sonrisa ladina al darse cuenta de mi sorpresa, él había pedido exactamente lo que a mí me gustaba y eso realmente hizo que me sorprendiera, jamás pensé que él pusiera atención a mis gustos. Jamás lo creí posible.

—Enseguida llegara su pedido. —El camarero se marchó de nuestra mesa, mientras que yo aún seguía completamente sorprendida.

—¿Sucede algo? —Su tono burlón hizo que volviera en mí. Recordé que había llegado el momento y definitivamente hoy me enteraría sobre qué fue lo que paso.

—Vamos al grano, Kano ¿Qué fue lo que realmente sucedió? —Sus ojos gatunos se posaron en mí. Trate de evitar por todos los medios su mirada, pero era imposible, lo mejor sería afrontar todo de una vez por todas.

—Veamos… tuvimos sexo y luego dejaste de hablarme por dos meses. —Y su sonrisa se amplió.

—¡Hablo en serio idiota! —Iba a golpearlo, pero preferí no armar un escándalo, además… nuestro pedido ya había llegado y el olor me cautivo inmediatamente. Cogí unos palillos y saque un bocado, el cual lo comí inmediatamente. —Delicioso~ —Volví mi vista a Kano y note como este me miraba aún más extrañado que antes. Un sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas, así que decidí recobrar mi compostura. —Ya sé que tuvimos… tuvimos sexo… pero lo que quiero saber es como llegamos a eso.

—Ah… pues… veras, lo que paso fue que ese día Shintaro se equivocó y en vez de comprar su soda termino comprando una cerveza la cual tenía un envase muy parecido a la de su preciada soda~

—¿Quieres decir que me emborrache? —No lo podía creer, la líder del Mekakushi Dan se había emborrachado. Pero qué ejemplo tuve que haberles dado a todos. —¿Cómo puedo asegurarme de que es la verdad?

—Sabes perfectamente que contigo no puedo mentir.

—Tienes razón… ¿Tú también te emborrachaste?

—Nop~

—¿Me estas queriendo decir que te aprovechaste de mi estado?

—Claro que no, yo jamás haría eso Kido~

—¿Entonces?

—Yo solo me ofrecí a cuidar tu borrachera y una vez que llegamos a tu habitación… bueno… tú no querías un no por respuesta.

—¡A-Ah! —Me sonroje de sobre manera ante eso, era imposible que yo haya iniciado todo, pero… luego recordé su camisa rasgada y su pantalón con el broche roto que estaban en el piso de mi habitación. —E-Esta bien… creeré eso, pero… ¿Me puedes explicar cómo fue que llegué a beber?

—Fácil, te di justo en el orgullo~

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Aposte a que no podías beber más de 6 cervezas~

—¡¿Seis?! —Kano asintió divertido ante mi reacción, no podía golpearlo o insultarlo, ya que técnicamente fue mi culpa por aceptar tal estúpida apuesta.

—En realidad solo bebiste cinco ¡Pero a una velocidad impresionante! —Estúpida, estúpida apuesta ¡Ni siquiera logre ganar! ¡Pero en que rayos estoy pensando! Bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta. Aunque lo lamente por el resto de mi vida.

—Bien, te agradezco que hayas tenido sinceridad conmigo…—Aunque no estaba segura si realmente él había tenido sinceridad conmigo o simplemente buscó una mentira algo convincente. —Además te agradezco que me hayas invitado a comer…

—No es nada, mi deber como novio es cumplir todos tus caprichos.

—Que no somos novios.

—¿Ah no? Bueno, entonces yo me voy, disfruta de tu sushi~—Y simplemente se marchó. Suspire resignada ante todo lo que me había contado Kano, ya no había nada más que hacer solo asumir que todo ya había pasado. —Comeré mi sushi y me iré.

Acaricie mi vientre mientras comenzaba a comer el sushi, de verdad estaba exquisito y sin darme cuenta me comí todo lo que había frente a mí. Me levante para marcharme, ya que Kano antes de irse había pagado la cuenta, así que no había problema alguno.

Luego de recorrer todo el camino correspondiente llegue a la base. Al entrar me fije que aún no llegaba nadie, de seguro se quedaran en el parque todo el día. Me dirigí hasta mi habitación y al abrir la puerta me encontré con una gran sorpresa.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces, idiota?!

—Vaya, ya regresaste… ¡Mira que bien me queda~!—El idiota mayor había sobrepasado los límites existentes, aparte de estar en mi habitación sin mi permiso, él tenía puesto uno de mis sujetadores.

Conté hasta diez para controlarme y no lanzarme a él para matarlo, logrando calmarme un poco. Suspire resignada antes de llevar una de mis manos a mi vientre donde estaba mi bebé. Pobre de él por tener un padre así, aunque de todos modos jamás le diré quien es su padre y Kano jamás sabrá que este es su hijo... definitivamente tú eres mío y solo mío.

* * *

**Tal vez no fue exactamente un buen final para el capitulo... pero en mi mente no había nada más~**

**De todos modos espero que les haya gustado y que dejen un lindo review 3**


	3. Capitulo 2

_**N/A: Creo que va a temblar... ¡Voy actualizar ahora! ;-; Dios... Creo que algo anda mal conmigo xD Hoy escribí y termine el capitulo... me sentí tan pro xD bueno, se los dejo con amor~ y... dudo que actualice tan pronto ahora... :okay:**_

_**Los personajes de Kagerou Project/Days no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jin.**_

* * *

**Capitulo II: Tres meses... parte 1**

* * *

Dios, no otra vez. Desde que me levante esta mañana, ya he ido a vomitar unas tres veces y lo peor es que no he podido comer… de verdad tengo bastante hambre. Deje el baño y me dirigí hasta la cocina, donde se encontraban todos desayunando de manera pacífica y alegre.

—¡Líder! Hasta que por fin apareces~—Kisaragi, tan ruidosa como siempre. Me acerqué a todos mientras observaba una mesa llena de comida, la cual provocaba que se me hiciera agua la boca.

—Vaya… ¿Quién preparó todo esto? —Estaba asombrada, normalmente soy yo quien prepara la comida en la base. Pero lo que más me asombraba, era el hecho de que toda esa comida tenia muy buena pinta.

—¡Nosotros! —De un salto Mary se incorporó a nuestra conversación. Su dulce sonrisa por alguna razón hacia que sintiera una paz conmigo misma, una paz que pronto fue interrumpida.

—Le dije a los chicos que no te has sentido muy bien y, que hace un tiempo has estado comiendo como camionero~ ¡Así que entre todos te hemos preparado este delicioso desayuno! —Kano, tenía que ser él. Noté como poco a poco un tic se iba haciendo presente en mi ojo derecho ¿Comer como un camionero? ¡De verdad que ese idiota se pasaba! Definitivamente terminaría acribillándome con él un día de estos.

—Gracias… que considerado de tu parte. —Evite golpearlo, pero la mirada asesina que le dedique fue percibida por todos y cada uno de los miembros de nuestra organización. Me senté en una de las sillas que había alrededor de la mesa, bajo la mirada de todos. — ¿Sucede algo?

— ¿Estás bien, Kido? —La mirada de preocupación que puso Seto hizo que me incomodara un poco. No estaba bien, tenía náuseas y a la vez unas ganas incontrolables por comer todo lo que había en la mesa, pero no se lo iba a decir por obvias razones.

—Solo tengo algo de hambre, eso es todo…

—¡Entonces hay que comer! —Definitivamente el entusiasmo que tenía esa idol era envidiable, pero definitivamente la comida me estaba tentando más que todo.

—Gracias por la comida…—Y, como era de esperarse, Konoha era el primero en comenzar a comer y por la cara que puso, pude suponer que de verdad esto estaba delicioso. Ver la actitud tan calmada de ese peli-blanco, hizo que una leve sonrisa se formara en mi rostro, aunque no duro mucho.

Me giré hasta los demás y noté como todos me miraban con los ojos y boca bien abiertos. Hice una mueca confusa y no les volví a prestar atención ¿De verdad era tan raro que yo sonriera? Bueno, tal vez sí, pero de todos modos le reste importancia. Tomé por fin un trozo de pan con algo de dulce de leche y lo puse en mi boca. Delicioso, realmente todo estaba delicioso.

El resto hizo lo mismo que Konoha y yo. Desayunamos en silencio, aunque de vez en cuando Kano lanzaba una que otra indirecta sobre nuestra "noche de pasión" pero por suerte nadie comprendía y solo se limitaban a reír.

De la nada escuche sonar mi móvil, lo tome entre mis manos y noté que era una alarma y, al momento de leer el nombre me exalte demasiado ¡¿Cómo demonios pude olvidar algo tan importante?! Me levante rápidamente de la mesa y corrí hasta la puerta de salida. Todos me miraban extrañados así que les dije que debía hacer algo urgente y que regresaba en una o dos horas.

Una vez fuera de la base active mi poder y me escabullí entre la gente. Tenía exactamente quince minutos para llegar a la consulta del doctor, genial, el primer control que tenia de mi embarazo e iba a llegar tarde.

Luego de catorce minutos de camino por fin llegué al hospital. Me apresure en ir a la zona de maternidad y, al llegar me sorprendí bastante. Había una gran cantidad de mujeres en mí mismo estado, aunque la mayoría ya tenía una barriga bastante grande; y pensar que en un poco tiempo yo también estaré así… me sonroje ante mis propios pensamientos mientras ocultaba mi rostro tras mi capucha, casi al instante escuche que me llamaban, era un hombre bajo y bastante rellenito, de seguro era el doctor. Me acerqué hasta el afirmándole que era yo su siguiente paciente.

—Buenos días…—Saludé algo tímida. Estaba nerviosa, después de todo era la primera visita que hacia al médico en mucho tiempo y, peor aún… esta era una visita sobre mi embarazo.

—Muy buenos días, señorita Tsubomi…—Me miró de arriba abajo mientras comenzaba a escribir algo que no pude descifrar por su letra. —Más o menos… ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

—Amh… Te-Tengo 3 meses…—Continúo haciendo preguntas relacionadas con mi intimidad… hasta que finalmente se detuvo y me miró fijamente.

—Bien, ahora veremos que tal está el feto. Por favor recuéstate en la camilla que está ahí y descúbrete el abdomen.

Asentí levemente mientras hacia lo que él me indicaba. El hombre se acercó hasta mí y se sentó en una pequeña silla que estaba al lado de la camilla. Cogió una especie de tubo, parecido al de la pasta dental y vertió el contenido en mi estómago, era un gel azulado, el cual estaba bastante helado. Luego paso sobre eso un pequeño aparatito el cual estaba conectado a una pantalla parecida a un televisor, inmediatamente se comenzó a ver una especie de figura en blanco y negro.

—Veamos… aquí esta. —Continúo moviendo ese pequeño aparato en mi estómago, mientras que miraba fijamente dicha pantalla. —Mira, ese pequeño que está ahí será tu futuro hijo.

—Ajá…—Por más que mirara no le encontraba forma ¿De verdad era un bebé?

—Vaya, está bastante bien… mide 30 milímetros y pesa alrededor de 5 gramos, está dentro de lo normal. Eso quiere decir que está sano.

—Ya veo… —Suspire aliviada ante eso, de verdad me alegraba oír que todo iba bien con mi pequeño bebé.

—Bien, eso ha sido todo. —Me levante de la camilla mientras limpiaba mi abdomen, seguido de eso acomode mi sudadera. —Le daré una copia de su ecografía y la espero dentro de un mes…

—S-Si… —Cogí la ecografía y la guarde en una pequeña carpeta que anteriormente me había dado el hombre. —Adiós, gracias por todo.

Sin más me retire de la consulta y camine hasta la casa.

Continúe con mi camino, pero entre mi caminata pase por frente de una tienda de infantes e instantáneamente mis ojos se posaron sobre unos pequeños zapatitos con orejas de oso.

—Que lindos…—Entre a la tienda y me dirigí hasta ellos. Los cogí entre mis mano y, al momento de hacerlo me pude imaginar un pequeño bebé con ellos puestos… sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí hasta la caja y los compre. Definitivamente debía guardarlos muy bien, no podía arriesgarme a que alguien los encontrara.

Finalmente llegué hasta la base, al entrar me fije en que estaban todos en la sala viendo la televisión.

—¡Ya llego Kido! —Al parecer mi presencia entusiasmaba a la pequeña medusa. Me acerqué hasta ella -quien estaba sentada entre las piernas de Seto- para acariciarle sus largos cabellos.

—Ya estoy en casa…—Sin darme cuenta Kano me arrebato la bolsa en la que tenía los pequeños zapatos que anteriormente había comprado. Al notarlo me quede paralizada, si Kano los veía obviamente me interrogaría… bueno él y toda la organización.

—Vaya, no sabía que te gustaba ir de compras~ —Maldita sea, su risa burlona indicaba que iba a abrir la bolsa sin importarle nada. Y efectivamente fue así, en el momento en que miro el contenido noté como sus músculos se tensaron.

—Pu-Puedo explicarlo…—Shuuya saco los zapatitos del paquete y vi como todos se sorprendían al verlos. Debía inventar una excusa rápido, sino todo estaría perdido. —Ma-Mary… Tú tienes un peluche al cual le quedarían buenos… ¿Verdad?

—¡Es cierto, Mary! Esos zapatos son del tamaño exacto que las patas de tu osito. —Definitivamente le haría un altar a Seto. Me ha salvado de esta.

—¡Es cierto! —Todos vimos como la pequeña chica corría hasta su habitación y al rato regresaba con dicho oso. —¿Son para el señor barrigón?

—A-Así es… cuando los vi me acorde de tu oso…—Rápidamente cogí los zapatos de las manos de Kano y termine poniéndoselos a los pies del animal de peluche. —Le quedaron perfectos…

—¡Gracias, Kido!

—N-No es nada…—Y sin decir nada más me fui hasta mi habitación lo más rápido que pude, una vez ahí suspire completamente aliviada. —De verdad me salve de esta…

Me senté en la orilla de mi cama y volví a suspirar. Pero todo mi alivio se marchó cuando recordé algo…

—¡La carpeta! —Me dirigí hasta la puerta y, al momento de abrirla… algo me dejo congelada. Kano estaba ahí, frente a mí… mirándome con sus ojos gatunos y dorados, mientras sostenía frente a mí la carpeta.

—Creo que debemos hablar ¿No lo crees, Tsubomi?

Mierda, definitivamente estaba perdida… lo más seguro es que Kano ya haya visto el contenido de la carpeta… Y ahora… ¿Qué se supone que haré?

* * *

**¡Se que quieren matarme por haberlo dejado hasta ahí! xD Pero bueno, necesitaba darle algo de suspendo al asunto~ Ojala me dejen reviews con sus opiniones... cuando los leo me inspiro para continuar escribiendo, incluso más de alguno me han dado ideas de como seguir el fic 0w0 ¡Ah! otra cosa... si encuentran algún error de ortografía o redacción me disculpo, ya que no tuve tiempo de revisarlo **

**Sin más me despido... ¡Gracias por leer! **


	4. Capitulo 3

_**N/A: Neee aquí les dejo la continuación de este fic~ les quiero agradecer por todos sus reviews *O* me hicieron tan feliz... Bueno, lo que quería decirles era que abajo puse "anexo" porque no tenia idea de como rayos ponerle :B **_

_**Advertencia: Este capitulo lo narra Kano y lo más probable es que haya ooc ya que no me puedo adaptar bien a él xD También puede que hayan faltas de ortografías y/o redacción, ya que no tuve tiempo de leer y corregir el capitulo. **_

_**Los personajes de Kagerou Project/Days no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jin.**_

* * *

**Capitulo III: Tres meses... parte 2**

* * *

¿De verdad ella creía que me iba a tragar el cuento de que aquellos zapatos eran para el señor barrigón? ¡Por supuesto que no! O tal vez solo un poquito… ¡No, definitivamente no! Además, vi cómo se fue a su habitación de forma apresurada y nerviosa, eso me hacía sospechar aún más.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta me fui de la sala. Lo mejor sería ir con ella y aclarar todo de una vez por todas, además… por alguna razón tengo el presentimiento sobre qué es lo que está sucediendo.

Caminé por el pasillo y, justo cuando llegué frente a su puerta, algo llamó mi atención, algo que estaba en el piso.

—¿Esta no es la carpeta que hace un rato tenía la líder? —Lo pensé detenidamente. Podría abrir y revisar todos los documentos, pero eso no es correcto, aunque… de todos modos yo nunca hago lo correcto.

Cogí la carpeta en mis manos y la abrí sin remordimiento alguno. En el momento en que leí la información que estaba escrita ahí todos mis músculos se tensaron y comencé a sudar frio. Tenía en mi mente esa idea, pero jamás me lo había tomado en serio y ahora que sabía que sí, mis sospechas eran ciertas, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Nueve semanas de gestación…—Sentí como la puerta se comenzaba a abrir, así que rápidamente cerré todo y me gire hasta esta, pudiendo ver como Kido me miraba con los ojos más abiertos que nunca.

Su sorpresa era tan grande que pensé que pronto ella iba a activar su poder y desaparecer del lugar. Por mi parte, solo fui capaz de activar una de mis típicas mascaras: mirada seria y burlista a la vez.

—Creo que debemos hablar ¿No lo crees, Tsubomi? —Luché con todas mis fuerzas para poder mantener _mi semblante_ tal cual estaba y no caer preso de los nervios y las ansias de exigir una explicación.

Quería saber la razón por la cual ella me había ocultado por tres meses el hecho de que iba a ser padre. Por más que le diera vueltas al asunto no encontraba una razón para que me lo ocultara, es decir, puede que yo sea un mentiroso, un infantil, un inmaduro, un poco pervertido, una guapura, un irresponsable, alguien sexy… pero esas no son razones para ocultarme que en menos de seis meses iba a ser padre.

Vaya, padre. De verdad ¿Yo iba a ser padre? No es que me desagrade la idea, pero tampoco estoy preparado, además aún me faltan tantas cosas por disfrutar en mi vida y con un bebé dudo que pueda cumplirlas.

—¿…Cuanto fue lo que leíste? —Al escuchar su pregunta deje mis pensamientos a un lado y la mire. Si no la conociera, jamás hubiera notado que estaba al borde del llanto. No entendía la insistencia de ella en que no me enterara del asunto. Pero su dulce rostro me había cautivado una vez más, como siempre lo había hecho.

De repente la idea de ser padre no se me hacía tan mala, es más en estos momentos la idea de tener un hijo, especialmente un hijo con Tsubomi, me hacía ponerme feliz. A pesar de que lo que pasó entre ambos haya sido producto de una borrachera, yo lo disfrute. No solo significo tener sexo para mí, sino significo hacer el amor con la persona que más amo en este mundo y que producto de eso se haya creado una pequeña criatura que necesitaría el cuidado de ambos.

Es correcto, ese pequeño saltamontes iba a necesitar de ambos. Entonces ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en que yo no me entere?

—Kido…—Cuando la nombre, pude ver como ella se ponía cada vez más y más nerviosa, al punto de parecer que pronto iba a colapsar. Al verla así, una parte de mi me exigía que le dijera que ya sabía todo, que no había necesidad de ocultar nada, pero otra parte me decía que no hiciera nada, que dejara las cosas como estaban y que esperara a que ella sola me confesara todo y me pidiera ser parte de todo lo que conlleva la crianza de nuestro hijo. —¡Yo solo vine a entregar esto que encontré en el suelo! No me dio tiempo de verla, ya que abriste rápidamente la puerta~

Al parecer mi boca actuó por si sola. No había tomado aún una decisión cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—¿E-Es enserio? —Y bien, el momento de mis rondas de mentiras había llegado.

—¡Pues claro! Abriste la puerta como alma que se la lleva el diablo, yo solo alcancé a cogerla y tú ya estabas frente a mi~

Solté una pequeña risilla, con el fin de parecer más creíble. Vi como el rostro de Kido volvía a esa típica mueca fría y seria, no sin antes notar como ella soltaba un gran suspiro de alivio.

—¿Eso quiere decir que si hubieses tenido más tiempo la hubieras leído?

—¡Por supuesto! Uno nunca sabe cuándo va a ser la última vez en la que pueda invadir tu privacidad~—Ya se me hacía extraño que hoy no hubiera recibido el golpe de cada día. Tome mi estómago entre mis manos, este golpe sí que fue duro.

—Idiota…—Me arrebato la carpeta de mis manos y se dio vuelta para entrar nuevamente a su habitación. —Oye… ¿Qué era lo que querías hablar conmigo?

Ups algo que había olvidado.

—¡Es cierto! Deberíamos poner fecha para la boda ¿No crees? —Se giró y me miro con una sonrisa, la sonrisa más aterradora que he visto en toda mi vida.

Sentí nuevamente su puño en mi estómago, pero esta vez mucho más fuerte, a tal punto de dejarme tirado en el suelo. Al parecer ama mi sufrimiento, ya que no conforme con el puñetazo, me dio unas patadas. Creo que ahora estaba de buen humor.

Vi como entraba nuevamente a su habitación y cerraba la puerta tras ella. Me levanté y sacudí mi ropa, mientras que observaba el lugar donde ella y mi hijo habían desaparecido.

—Hijo…—Y sin que me diera cuenta una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, por suerte no había nadie ahí que la pudiera ver.

Me fui hasta mi habitación y una vez ahí me puse a pensar todo detenidamente. Si iba a ser padre lo más normal es que de ahora en adelante ayudara en todo a esa sensual peli-verde ¿No? aunque ella piense que yo no sé absolutamente nada.

Le seguiré el juego y la haré feliz, aunque me cueste la vida… que es lo más probable. Bien, comenzaré a idear un plan para serle útil y que ella no sospeche nada.

* * *

_**Anexo: SetoMary**_

Una pequeña y esponjosa muchacha miraba atentamente a un oso de peluche, el cual tenía puestos unos zapatos de la misma especie. Poco a poco Mary comenzó a inflar las mejillas, como si de un hámster se tratara.

—¿Sucede algo, Mary? —Ya llevaba un buen tiempo observándola, pero el hecho de que inflara sus mejillas le pareció algo extraño, pero adorable a la vez.

—Estaba pensando…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que... Que el señor Barrigón es como mi hijo…

—¿Ah sí? —El azabache soltó una carcajada divertido. A veces le sorprendía lo infantil que podía llegar a ser aquella medusa, pero eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella.

—Si…—Mary afirmó de manera tímida mientras cogía en brazos a dicho oso. —Pero aún hace falta algo para que seamos una familia…

—¿Uh? ¿Y eso qué es?

—¡Un padre!

—¿U-Un padre…?

—Así es… Creo que le preguntare a alguien si quiere ser el papá de mi pequeño señor Barrigón.

Seto frunció el ceño ante eso. No iba a permitir que nadie formara una familia con Mary más que él.

—Seto…

—¡A-Ah! ¿Y a quién se lo preguntaras?

La muchacha miró a su alrededor y luego poso su rosada vista sobre la del chico.

—¿Quieres ser el padre de mi hijo, Seto?

—¿…Yo? —Sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse a más no poder. Miró a la chica con una tierna sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba del mentón. —Por supuesto que quiero ser el padre del señor Barrigón, Mary.

—¿Entonces ahora somos una familia?

—La mejor que jamás hayas visto…—Y sin pensarlo dos veces acercó su rostro al de la albina, provocando un pequeño rose de labios.

Al sentir eso, la pequeña cerró los ojos, dándole a entender al chico que podía continuar. Y nuevamente Kousuke se acercó a ella, pero esta vez dándole un cálido y tierno beso.

* * *

_**Y eso ha sido todo~ Espero que les haya gustado... ya en el siguiente capitulo se le vendrá más difícil a Kido, porque su barriga se comenzara a notar~ Además Kano comenzara con la operación para ser un buen padre.**_

_**A parte de eso, espero que les haya gustado el "anexo" es que el cap. había quedado muy corto y pensé en agregarle algo más xD puede que más **_**_adelante haya otro de otra pareja :3 _**

**_Y con eso me despido, espero sus hermosos reviews llenos de amor *O*_**


	5. Capitulo 4

_**N/A: ¡He vuelto pequeños saltamontes del monte! Esta vez me tarde en traer el cap. porque el colegio y los profesores me odian desde lo más profundo de su ser D: Neee pero al menos traje un capitulo algo más largo que los otros :3 Además quería decirles que una muy buena autora me pidió hacer el lemon de Kano y Kido y realmente le quedo espectacular *O* así que los invito a que lo lean, el one-shot se llama Errores y es de Cris-chan12, así que espero que lo lean :3**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kagerou Project/Days no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jin.**_

* * *

**Capitulo IV: Cuatro meses...**

* * *

Ya había pasado un poco más de un mes desde aquel incidente en que Kano casi me descubre, bueno, al menos eso es lo que él me dio a entender.

Tome mi blusa para colocármela, pero al momento de hacerlo noté que me había costado bastante ponérmela.

—¿Ah? —Ante la sorpresa de eso me dirigí rápidamente al espejo. Al momento de verme, una sonrisa se formó en mis labios; por fin se notaba el avance de mi embarazo, ya tenía una pequeña barriga que demostraba el crecimiento de mi bebé.

Pero pensándolo bien… de ahora en adelante se me hará mucho más difícil ocultarlo, especialmente porque estamos en medio del verano y no puedo usar todo el tiempo mi sudadera o estos pantalones largos, los cuales con suerte me cierran. Solo suspire ante eso, ocultar el embarazo no ha sido una de las mejores ideas que he tenido en mi vida.

Salí de mi habitación dirigiéndome hasta la cocina, tenía hambre así que cogí unas galletas y luego me marche hasta la sala, donde estaban la mayoría de los chicos ahí.

—¡Oh! ¡Buenos días líder! —Momo me saludo alegremente mientras se acercaba a mí con una de sus típicas y amplias sonrisas.

—Buenos días, Kisaragi. —Luego de saludarla continúe comiendo mis galletas, pero ella me miro extrañada ante eso, lo que hizo que me pusiera nerviosa. —¿Pa-Pasa algo?

—Mmm… Debería dejar de comer galletas, Líder. Al parecer subió de peso y su ropa ya le está quedando algo más apretada…

—¡A-Ah! —Pensé que no se notaría, esto está mal, a este paso terminaran descubriendo todo, ya que no puedo fingir que mes a mes mi barriga crece porque estoy comiendo en exceso. —Cre-Creo que tienes razón, dejare de comer tanto… pero por el momento terminare estas galletas.

—¡No lo creo! —Esa idol me arrebato mis galletas. En estos momentos que me quitaran la comida era como si me quitaran mis audífonos. —Pero… Pero tengo hambre.

—De hoy en adelante solo comerás cosas saludables y harás ejercicio. Comenzaremos hoy ¡Así que ve y ponte ropa deportiva, porque saldremos a correr!

—¿Ropa deportiva? Yo no tengo ese tipo de ropa, así que lo siento, no podré salir a hacer ejercicio contigo. —Bien, definitivamente esa era una buena excusa como para no ir a correr.

—¡No te preocupes! ¡Yo te presto! —Y sin esperar respuesta alguna Momo me cogió de la mano y me llevo hasta mi habitación, dándome una bolsa con ropa para que me cambiara.

Se fue dejándome sola, cerré la puerta y mire el contenido de la bolsa, Dios esto era peor de lo que creí. El atuendo deportivo que Kisaragi me había dado era una especie de pantalones elásticos muy ajustados, pero lo peor no era eso, sino que para arriba era un top que dejaba al descubierto todo el abdomen, en conclusión dejaría ver mi ya abultado vientre. Me giré hasta la puerta para ir hasta Momo y decirle que no me sentía bien así que no podría acompañarla a correr, pero eso no pudo ser, ya que alguien había puesto el cerrojo por fuera.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Qué demonios?!

—¡Vaya líder, te queda mejor de lo que pensé! —De repente escuche la voz de la menor de los Kisaragi ¿Hablándome a mí? Si, sin duda ella estaba hablando "conmigo".

—¿…Pero qué?

—¡Gracias, a mi todo me queda perfecto! —Un momento… ¡¿Quién rayos fue que contesto?!

Escuche como ambos se iban, así que me acerque rápidamente a la ventana y poder como "yo" me iba junto a Momo y el resto de la organización… ¡Además llevaba ese traje deportivo puesto! Un momento… me fije bien en mi otro yo y noté que tenía más pecho y trasero de lo que debería, entonces eso quiere decir que…

—¡Kano! ¡Él me encerró aquí! Y es más, el maldito pervertido se atrevió a utilizar mi imagen ¡Con esa diminuta ropa deportiva!

Suspiré resignada mientras me sentaba al borde de mi cama; ya no podía hacer nada, ellos simplemente se fueron.

Estaba comenzando a hacer calor así que decidí quitarme mi sudadera, quedando solamente con mi blusa y mi ya crecida barriga. Puse mis manos en ella y comencé a acariciarla, en uno o dos meses más ya podre sentir como mi bebé comienza a moverse, ante eso sonreí ampliamente sin darme cuenta.

—¡Lider me quedé a hacerle compañi…a! ¡Wuaaah! ¡Está sonriendo! ¡Ayuda! —De repente Ene apareció en mi móvil, y comenzó a moverse desesperadamente por todos los iconos que habían en la pantalla principal, pero luego de un momento se detuvo y me quedó viendo de manera fija y sorprendida.

—¿Q-Qué sucede, Ene?

—Líder… Ese vientre no es de exceso de peso… Ese vientre es de una…

—¡A-Ah! —No puede ser, sin darme cuenta Ene se traspasó vía bluetooth hasta mi móvil, notando más de cerca mi embarazo. —A-Ahm… Yo…

—Acaso… ¿Estás embarazada?

No había forma de inventar una buena excusa en esta situación. Al haberme quitado la sudadera quedaba expuesta completamente ¡¿Por qué no recordé que todos tenemos siempre activado el bluetooth para que Ene pueda pasarse a cualquier móvil?! Demonios, definitivamente no puedo hacer nada… y tendré que decirle la verdad a ella.

—Tks… Verás…

—Ya lo sabía~

—Espera… ¡¿Qué?!

—¡Wuaaah! ¡No grites!

Mi cara de sorpresa y vergüenza era envidiable. He hecho todo lo que ha estado a mi alcance y viene un virus cibernético y me dice que ya conocía mi más grande secreto… definitivamente es ese momento necesitaba que la tierra me tragara.

—¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!

—Fácil, la otra vez que entre a tu teléfono sin que te dieras cuenta, noté que en tu historial del navegador habían paginas como "Instructivo para una madre primeriza" o también… "¿Qué comer si estoy embarazada?"

—Maldición…—Definitivamente mis descuidos van a terminar con todo el Mekakushi Dan enterado de mi estado. La vez pasada Kano casi lo descubre cuando encontró la carpeta que se me calló y ahora, Ene lo descubrió por no haber borrado el historial de mi navegador.

—¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Yo no le he dicho a nadie! Aunque de todos modos no deja de sorprenderme que estés embarazada, líder. Siendo que aún eres muy joven~

—No es algo que yo haya buscado.

—El padre es Kano ¿No?

—¿Q-Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Pues… cuando entre a tu historial también encontré una página, bastante cómica por cierto, que decía… "¿La estupidez se puede heredar?" Eso fue bastante cruel, líder~

—E-Eso no quiere decir nada…

—Pero… si no es él ¿Quién es? Dudo que sea el maestro o Seto… ni mucho menos Hibiya~

—¿Qué hay de Konoha?

—¡Es imposible que sea él! —Al ver la reacción que Ene tuvo ante eso me hizo algo de gracia. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y se notaba que estaba completamente celosa.

—Está bien, no es él. —Solté una pequeña risa, pero luego volví a recordar el hecho de que me habían descubierto. —Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie, en especial a Kano.

—¿Are? ¿Él no sabe?

—No, y no quiero que lo sepa…

—¿Por qué?

—Creo que no hay necesidad de responder eso ¿No?

—Tal vez, pero… él es el padre y tiene derecho de saber.

—Sé que tiene derecho a saber, pero lo más probable es que una vez que sepa tome todo como un juego… o simplemente niegue que el bebé sea suyo.

—Dudo que lo niegue… De todos modos ¿Qué pretendes hacer una vez que nazca? Tal vez puedas ocultar un embarazo, pero dudo que puedas ocultar un bebé~

—Lo sé, créeme que lo sé… Pero ¡Ah! —Definitivamente no sabía que decirle a Ene, a pesar de que decidí ocultar mi embarazo, no había logrado idear un buen plan para cuando naciera mi hijo, es más, ni siquiera me había dado el tiempo de pensar detenidamente ese asunto.

—Lo mejor sería que dijeras todo de una vez por todas, y así evitar futuras situaciones incomodas… ¿No lo crees?

—No, definitivamente no diré nada… O al menos no hasta que esté segura de que Kano no negara de él.

—Nunca lo sabrás si no te atreves~ ¡Pasando a otro tema! Hay algo que me tiene muy entusiasmada…

—¿Y qué es?

—¿Qué será? ¿Niño o niña?

—No lo sé, pero el próximo mes tengo control con el médico y lo más seguro es que ahí me entere.

—¡¿Enserio?! ¡Genial!

—Dime, Ene ¿Quieres acompañarme ese día?

—¡¿Eh?! ¿De verdad puedo?

—Claro, no veo el por qué no puedas…

—¡Genial, entonces si voy!

Entre nuestra conversación pudimos escuchar un alboroto que venía fuera de la base, me acerqué hasta la ventana y pude ver como venían de regreso todos.

—Vaya, al parecer regresaron pronto…

—De seguro el maestro y Mary-chan se cansaron antes de lo previsto~

—De seguro fue eso…

—¡Bien, ahora me iré a molestar al maestro un rato!

—Ene, recuerda lo que te pedí…

—¡Claro, no le diré a nadie! —Dicho eso la chica desapareció de mi móvil, pudiéndose escuchar al rato unos gritos de Shintaro, de seguro Ene ya había hecho de las suyas.

Suspire aliviada, por alguna razón el hecho de haber hablado con ella me había hecho sentir bastante mejor, de verdad fue como si me quitara un peso de encima. Por otra parte, la intriga había vuelto a mí, quería saber el motivo de que Kano me haya encerrado en mi recamara y se haya hecho pasar por mí, de verdad eso me tenía bastante confundida, aunque al recordar mi otro yo y sus curvas muy notorias me daba a entender que todo era una broma de ese pervertido, nada más que una simple y desagradable broma.

* * *

_**Chan Chan... Kido, ya van dos~ Debes comenzar a planear mejor las cosas xD**_

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! Me costo un mundo que doña inspiración me iluminara, así que ignoren lo fome que esta el capitulo **_

_**Recuerden dejar un lindo review, que son los que al leerlos me dan ganas de continuar escribiendo *O* **_

_**¡Adiós y muchas gracias por leer! **_


End file.
